The Legend Of Zelda: Waves Of Sound
by DoggyDog13
Summary: After windwaker, Link and Tetra maybe found a new land that is perfect... But what lies beneath the history of it?
1. Jinx Me Something Crazy

The Legend Of Zelda: Waves Of Sound

Me: This is after Windwaker, setting out Tetra and Link have suppositly found the perfect new land for Hyrule. What they don't know is what lies beneath the land. Four Mythical insturments which were used to sacrafices for the three rulers...

Hefa, goddess of Harmony

Morza, goddess of Melody

Revlota, goddess of Rythem.

And no I do not own the Legend Of Zelda dammit!

Eh-hem...enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Jinx Me Something Crazy: Tetras Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was on the crows nest at night gazing at the moon it had entered my mind that Links 16th birthday was in two days. I wondered what I should get him, it should be something special because on your 16th birthday for males it was considered the age they would fully become a man. As I was thinking over that I could hear someone climbing up the crows nest, "Who's that?" I asked into the brisk night.

Then a certin blonde head bobbed up from the ladder, "Ah Tetra, who else would it be? Besides I would like to enjoy some company other then your crew mates who don't know what happened." Link then smiled and took a place next to me.

I then closed one eye slyly, "Heh, they are to dimwited to understand anyways. Well happy early birthday Link! Now so I don't have to stress out what does every 16 year old man want for his birthday?"

Link rubbed his chin, "I don't know, something exciting I guess."

"Well then how about a early present?" I then smirked as I climbed down the ladder, motioning him to follow me.

Link then followed me all the way to my cabin as I shut the door behind me. "What Tetra"  
He questioned as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Well I know it ain't much but um it is one of my favorite things so here, uh take it." I then took off my bandana and looked away. Dammit he must think i'm stupid now! I gave him a piece of cloth for crying out loud he's probably thinking.

"Tetra uh I- Wow you love your bandana why do you give it to me? It's not that I don't like it,  
it's just that well you love it." Link's voice was softned.

"Erm cause well, it's gonna be your 16th birthday and your gonna be looking for a bride and getting a family and I don't want you to forget the pirates and me I guess." I then looked up at the old wooded celing of my cabins roof that I have gazed at so many other nights.

"Aw Tetra! I would never forget you, after what we've been through I feel like I don't need to search for a bride! Um I mean uhh..." Link then blushed as red as the king of the red lions boat.

I chuckled, "I get what you mean Link! I think... Anyways I bid you a good night." I then kissed him on the cheak and saw as he blushed a deeper crimson. 

"Good night princess... Thank you also I won't ever ever lose this of let alone forget you"  
Link then gave me a peck on the four head and stumbled out of my cabin.

When he was gone I got my pajamas on and plopped on my bed thinking more to myself.  
Then I got out my Journal that I had started after Link and I defeated Ganondorf.

Dear Personal Thoughts,

As Link's birthday nears I feel more compassion towards him. To-night I had given him one of my most treasured possions, My Bandana. At first I thought I had made a fool of myself, but Link did not reject my humble gift but instead treaured it dearly as well. Then the special moment heated up between us, I gave him a kiss on the cheak. Yes, jinx me somthing crazy but I Tetra did kiss him on the cheak and he did not mind, in fact when he was gonna leave he gave me a quick peck on the fourhead. That silly boy The Hero Of Winds had made my insides turn again this night. I cannot wait for his birthday, so maybe I may steal a moment or two alone with him. That is all I have to pour out for today on this night.

Another Entry Made From: Tetra

Just when I was signing it I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I said as I quickly put my journal under my pillow remaining as casual as can be.

"Um it's Link again I wanna say something." I then heard his voice again and sighed.

"Come in and shut the door behind you on your way in!" I fully responded.

When he came in he was holding something behind his back it looked like. "Eh-hem well uh-"

I then cut him short and motioned him to come closer, "I can't hear you hero boy, come a bit closer and don't worry I had my rabie shots but I can't say I won't bite." I then winked at him.

He came closer as he gave off a soft laugh, "Since you gave me something of yours I wanted to give you uh my hat."

"Your hat?" I said choked up. He nodded and got up to leave, "Link, wait!" I then got up and ran towards him. "Thank you, your a good guy... Heh, good night to you to." I then held his hat to my chest and returned to my bed.

"Good night to you to Tetra." He said as he softly shut the door behind him.

And that night I fell in to a soft slumber dreaming of what my heart desired...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX and that was chapter one! review for chappie two!  
trust me it will get better this is just the opening... 


	2. Your Paper Wings Broke

I do not own the Legend Of Zelda, the Song Imaginary (by Evanescence), or Evanescence.

Imaginary:

I LINGER IN THE DOORWAY

OF ALARM CLOCK SCREAMING

MONSTERS CALLING MY NAME

LET ME STAY

WHERE THE WIND WILL WHISPER TO ME

WHERE THE RAINDROPS

AS THEY'RE FALLING TELL A STORY

IN MY FIELD OF PAPER FLOWERS

AND CANDY CLOUDS OF LULLABY

I LIE MYSELF FOR HOURS

AND WATCH MY PURPLE SKY FLY OVER ME

DON'T SAY I'M OUT OF TOUCH

WITH THIS RAMPANT CHAOS- YOUR REALITY

I KNOW WELL WHAT LIES BEYOND MY SLEEPING REFUGE

THE NIGHTMARE I BUILT MY OWN WORLD TO ESCAPE

SWALLOWED UP IN THE SOUND OF MY SCREAMING

CANNOT CEASE FOR THE FEAR OF SILENT NIGHTS

OH HOW I LONG FOR THE DEEP SLEEP DREAMING

THE GODDESS OF IMAGINARY LIGHT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're Paper Wings Broke: Links Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay there counting the number of inhales and exhales of my breathing. Finally growing bored and tired of such I get up and check of Tetra is awake. To my surprise she isn't, no one is in fact. "Anyone here?" I lazily asked. There was no reply so I went up to the crows nest with my sisters telescope that she had let me keep. "Hmm." I murmered to myself and finally I had spotted something, it was Tetra and her pirates on dry land.

I then looked to the side of the boat and the rescue boat was gone, they had in fact took it. I then decided to use my deku leaf to float as far as I could and then swim the rest of the way. I got my deku leaf and jumped up highly and floated onward. While I was swimming the rest of the way I heard a bunch of screams. 

I then immeditly scampered on to land and ran to the screams. When I reached from where the screams came from only Tetra was there with a joyful look in her eyes. "Umm Tetra? Are you ok?" I said with panting in between.

She then spoke, "How did you know where I was?"

I gave her a dazed and confused look, "Weren't you just screaming?"

Giving me a weird look she laughed, "What screaming?"

I went wide eyed but sighed. "Ah nevermind. So anyways where are we?"

"I'm not sure it is uncharted. I sent out my pirates to do some exploring, but so far this land is perfect that it could be the next Hyrule!" She excidtly said.

I then noticed and looked around. Woah, she was right this was beautiful, it was surronded by a thin forest and in the middle was a cliff, a field, and a small marshy area. "Nice going Tetra!" I then patted her on the back. "Hey are you hungry?" I shyly said as my stumic grumbled.

"Sure, maybe this island has some hyoi pear trees or forest berries. Lets go!" Tetra then ran in a random direction and I followed her laughing along the way.

We then stopped in the middle of the forest and I sat on a tree stump as she did. I then got this weird feeling as if someone was watching Tetra and I. I must be going crazy because first I hear the screaming now this! Oh well Tetra's voice then rang, "So Link... What is it you really want for your birthday?"

I looked at Tetra with her some what pleading eyes then got a sly idea. "I don't know, maybe someon- er something special..." I said scotting a bit towards her.

"Hmm, and who I mean what might that something be?" She winked as scooting a bit closer to me as well.

Then all of a sudden without notice she layed her head on my shoulder and I wraped my arm around her. "What's happening Tetra?"

Then whispering into my ear she spoke, "They're watching us..."

"Huh?" I said full of confusion.

Then that is when that uneasy feeling came back to me. When I was with Tetra there was no strange emotion or wrong left out feeling. "You're not Tetra!" I then unattently shouted.

"Are you alright Link?" Tetra then scooted closer and hugged me tighter.

"Where's Tetra! What have you done with her, and where is she! Bring her back now this instant!" I yelled but still her grip tightened.

Everything was going blury because of her grip. It was weird I could feel darkness flowing all through my body as her grip tightened more and more. "Stop... Tetra- I uh..." After that I blacked out.

"Ugh my arms." I then looked at where I was standing up. That is when I realized I was in a dimly lighted jail cell. I then heard mummering from the other end of the jail cell, and felt my back for my sword. Damn, no luck. "Who's there?" I quietly spoke.

"L-link? Where am I?" It was Tetras voice.

I then sighed full of relief and ran to her. I saw that she was tattered and had ripped clothes on. "Tetra what happened to you?" I said full of concern.

"Wh- I don't know I was just walking on shore looking for you and you were there but- ...It wasn't you, it was someone else. I tried to fight off your imposter but he was to strong for me,  
Link we have to leave now..."

I then tried to help her up but she was in chains and to week to stand up anyways. "Tetra!" I said gripping her limp body in my hands, trying to support her.

She then put both her hands on my shoulders for support and spoke, "Listen to me Link, there is no way we are both getting out of here, since I am chained and to weak you... you must leave instead of I... Please, you can come back for me later."

I was shocked but shook her lightly, "Tetra! That's crazy talk, who ever brought us here is are enemy and will kill you if it captured us."

She then hugged me softly, "Better then both of us, besides you have a better chance of surviving off anyways."

"I don't dare take that chance. I would rather die with you in here then leave without you and that is my decision! Never will I leave you." I firmly statted.

She shook her head, "Fine Link, but you don't even have your sword."

"Then I will fight with my bare hands to protect you." Then I was immeditly reminded of the growing throbbing pain in my hands.

"Link your hands... They are bleeding, why?" Tetra worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't remember for some reason." The bleeding then increased as I spoke.

"Link, do you have my bandana?" She asked with some sort of idea on her mind.

"Y-yes, why?" I spoke with pressure growing.

"Hand it to me." She said. I did as she was told and saw as she ripped it clear in to two. Then without word she wrapped her bandana around my bloody hands. She then applied pressure to each hand and soon the bleeding was decressed to nothing.

"Wow... Thanks Tetra." I then gently helped her sit down due to her growing weak again. 

As she lay down her body sprawl across the cement cold ground. "Link... I'm to tired to stay awake another minuate, if it's not to much could you please check and tell me if someone is coming to our cell to unlock it..."

"Sure just get some rest sweetie..." I then scolded myself for calling her sweetie.

She just smiled and kissed me on the cheak as I then sat up. Then as I was just about to tell Tetra something the door of the cell slammed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Want more?  
REVIEW! 


	3. Bid My Blood To Run

Thanks to 2 reviewers.

I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or any of it's characters, just the plot of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bid My Blood To Run: Tetras Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the cell door opened I could see a figure nearing Link and I. I got nervous and squirmed as I grasped Link for comfort. "What do you want?" Link protectivly said to the nearing figure.

"Hmm, foolish I am not the one who captured you, but am a prisionor like yourselves. My name is Crow. I bid you no harm but am here for assistance." Crow then bowed his head.

"How can we trust you?" I found myself viciously replying.

"Well you could trust me or just sit here until your death." Then Crow tapped his foot for a reply.

"Wait who captured us in the first place?" Link suspicily questioned.

"I cannot tell you that but I can lead you out of here now!" Then Crow had some how choped off my chains.

"How did you-" I had then got cut off by Crow.

"If you wish to see the broad day-light again, I sugest you follow me." Then the figure had turned.

I then realized I was still to weak to walk but luckily Link was already carrying me before I could even ask. Finally after many tunnels and puzzles we came out of a temple sort of place. "Where are we?" Link gawked.

Then Crow turned around fully facing us, I gasped as he was not fully human. Crow wore a long orange cape, with brown pants ridges on the ends, a long white shirt, a rounded sort of hat with a feather on it, and the oddest thing was he had daggers for hands. He also had a face that was darkened from the hat, had whiskers, and also for Crows face he had some sort of cat like feature. "No need I shall explain, after all it is my duty..."

"What do you-" Link then got cut off by Crow.

Crow sighed and spoke, "Long ago this land was inhabited by various happy people as you.  
This land was called Dawn Vibrations. We all lived under the order of our sound goddesses.  
Each represented their own thing for the island, Rhythem, Melody, and Harmony. My wife and I were the king and queen of this island once at a time also. Until the Sound Orbs were stolen and by the time we found them they were shattered. The goddesses were very angered by this and punished the land by making your nightmares real if you had a weak will.  
Then that's when the others came..."

"Who do you mean by the others?" I curiously asked.

"I-I cannot say it was to long ago for my memory to remember... I am sorry I must go now, but heed my warning now and leave as fast as you can and do not ever return!" Crow then sprinted away without farther word.

I then turned to Link, "Shall we heed his warning and leave?"

Link then shook his head and spoke, "He needs are help, I am going to stay and figure out what really happend here. It feels as if this place has an evil darkned feeling over it."

"You're staying! Well not without me! It's final Link i'm staying with you and we better find my men to get them to leave or they could fall victom to the great darkness among this island"  
I spoke firmly so he knew I ment busniess.

"Fine Tetra, let's get to them before sunset then." He statted.

From then on there was the biggest journey of our lives, but this time we had no clue where to start...

"Link... Where do we begin in the first place?" I questioned.

He turned to me and just blanked out without words.

"Hello! I'm talking to you! I said where do we begin?" I asked again a little confused on why he all the sudden blanked out.

"WATCH OUT TETRA!" He shouted. Link then tackled me to the ground and held me down with his shield over both of us.

"Link!" I cried out.

"Stay low Tetra! The pressure is growing stronger! I'm sorry if i'm squishing you." He then struggled to hold up his shield from the firey pressure.

"What is the force holding us down?" I yelled through the scraping against the shield.

"The last thing I saw was a griffion like creature! But it cannot be, they only speak of the red griffions in legends!" He shouted as the embery heat grew stronger.

Then all of the sudden the force stopped and the creature dissapered. He then removed his body from mine and helped me up. I dusted myself off, "Thanks Link, you saved my life back there... again." I then chuckled.

He gave off a goofy grin but his face then then turned pale. This time I could see why, all the griffion left was a mark on the ground that said, 'Royality and Hero shall die as one'  
"W-what does this m-mean..." Link studdered nervously.

I gulped, "No... He is wrong, besides we've got eachother."

"That's exactly what it means..." Link whispered. "They can hear us..." He said quietly that I could bairly make out what he was saying.

"Not as long as we can hear them..." I whispered back for some reason.

He then snapped out of what ever trance he was in and looked at me, "We have to find your crew mates and tell them to leave now!"

I nodded and tried to walk a bit but I just limped some more. "I-I can't" I said looking down in shame.

"Ah not a problem Tetra, besides it is getting kind've late I sugest we go down hill from where we are closer to the small pond and make camp there and continue searching for your crew mates tomorow." Link sugested.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Great idea, in the mean time be aware this land seems to be full of surprises."

Link gave me a piggy-back down hill. When we arrived there he gently set me down on a soft patch of soil. As I was sitting there looking at the endless stars Link sat beside me. We spoke not a word but just gazed at the sky until finally he broke the tainted silence, "You gave me a scare back there Tetra..."

I turned to him and asked, "Why? I'm fine."

He sighed, "Well at first it wasn't you who I was sitting with at the forest, but it seemed exactly like you... Then in the jail cell you were looked so weak, and finally when the creature attacked you I was scared for are lives."

I gave him a pat on the back, "Don't worry Link! You know i'm not girly girl just 'cause i'm a princess. I can fend for myself 'ya know? But...thanks Link, thanks for caring."

He closed his eyes and nodded. About an hour later of talking about our old adventures against Ganondorf and such rubbish he yawned as I rubbed my eyes. Then without any antention I leaned my head on Link's shoulder. I felt his body stiffen and I blushed. "Sorry." I faintly whispered.

I then quickly removed my head from his shoulder and turned my head away from him hiding a cherry blush. After the ackward moment I looked back up at the stars again counting them to keep busy and trying to keep my thoughts off Link. I then looked at Link from the corner at my eye and realized he was just staring at me with yet another blank expression.  
"Tetra..." I heard him mumble under his breath.

I then slyly responded, "Yes Link?"

He jumped, "Huh? I didn't say your name..."

I winked, "Yes you did, I heard you say my name while you were staring at me."

"N-no, ok so I was!" he stumbled over his words like a little boy giving a valentine to a girl.

"Your not very good with girls are you island boy?" I smirked and folded my arms.

He blushed with a deafeated look but spoke, "Oh yeah! Well uhh if I didn't have any experiance with girls would I-" He then leaned foward and kissed me so ever softly and passionatly on the lips.

'OH DIN!' I wanted to scream. The seconds his lips touched mine I melted inside. Yet my other half with pride said, 'Kiss him then push him away.' Instead I returned the gesture and wraped my arms around his messy blonde hair and curled some in my fingers lightly. Finally we pulled away, "Where did ya' get the experiance?" I comented.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Y-you mean you actully liked the kiss?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah so, what age did you get your first kiss?"

"Um Tetra, this was really my first kiss..." he said with a proud voice.

"Well your good at..." I quietly said. "You should do it more often..." I laughed.

He layed down and pulled me next to him as I lay down also on his chest. I then stratled him as I climbed on him, "So what was your opinion on the kiss Link?"

He put his hands on my sides, "Remind me again..."

I laughed and leaned down to his perfect lips. Before I neared them I spoke, "This is what I wanted to do for your birthday but an early present never hurts now does it?" Finally I kissed him with such a light ease. As I pulled away my heart did a few flops as a reaction.

"I would've guessed you had experiance my fersome pirate." Link statted.

"No, it just feels so right because it's with the right couple." I hushly said.

After that I got off and snuggled up looking up at the moon as I finally fell asleep in his embrace of ever so easy breaths. This was a magical night that would not last as I drifted off into thoughts and dreams. 

Last words I remembered were haunting ones, 'Royality and Hero shall die as one.' XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY IT WAS A BIT CHEESY! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Introduction To Destruction

The Legend Of Zelda: Waves Of Sound

Ah yes thank you for reviewing!

And yes the name of my last chapter was from the Evanescence song "Bring Me To Life" you know your Evanescence! 

Enjoy this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Introduction To Destruction: Tetras Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a yawn and was feeling grouchy. It was probably my time of the month, which meant mood swings, cramps, yelling, and poor Link. "WAKE UP LINK!" I yelled loudly.

He just lay there, but I saw him flick his emerald eyes open. "I know you're awake... You really suck at fake sleeping." I then playfully kicked him.

"Tetra... I'm tired..." Link sleepily murmured through snores.

I sighed, "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

He then stretched, "No, I couldn't sleep mainly because I was afraid another monster would come by and attack us. The other reason was because I was so shocked and happy that you kissed me and that I don't know where to start on this big journey."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Link! You know I can take care of my self if worse comes to worse, and besides my ankle is better so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Link just whirled around on his side so he was facing me. I could tell he had lost plenty of sleep, due to the fact his eyes were droopy. "Tetra, come one please just one hour! I really would need it, I can barely speak straight."

"Aw fine. Just actually sleep this time, I can watch over these monsters if any come." I winked at him.

He lightly smiled and fell asleep with-in 5 minutes. I just sat on a stump and carved a stick to make a flute. I remember Gonzo taught me how to carve the flute and Senza had taught me how to play the flute. I sighed to myself and my thoughts wandered back to my crew, thinking and wondering how they were doing.

About 20 minutes later I heard a leaf crunch behind me. I grabbed my dagger and cautiously spoke, "Who's there?"

"It's only me Crow." I then saw Crow jump down from the tree Link was laying under. "I'm sorry If I startled you. Why do you not take my warning and flee right away?" Crow implied.

I smirked at him, "Once you mention a adventure or a legend, Link and I won't back out."

Crow just stayed silent and replied, "This is not ordinary legend. It's not some knight, hero,  
queen, story, or anything like that. This is about the people that used to live here. They grew corrupted by THEM, you don't even know that THEY are watching your every move!"

I stood up slightly annoyed, "Ok who the fuck is THEY or THEM?"

"Shh!" Crow shushed.

"No! I want to know who They are, I don't even know if THEY are human or not!"

"Shh! I said SHH!" Crow insisted.

I then just blanked out and felt the darkness break upon me just like when I was walking upon the beach with the stranger who was not Link. This time I was in a tattered dress, but not as princess Zelda. I was still Tetra and I was surrounded by water... Water of darkness.  
I shivered as I realized how cold I had grown, I picked up my feet to walk but they would not respond.

I tried again this time trying with full force. Still no luck, I could not move. I then heard a high pitch shriek that sent chills running up my spine. I then whispered in to the fog that also was surrounding the waves of darkness, "Link... Where are you?"

I saw a figure in a tunic and a cap that was identical to Link's. The only thing was the tunic was a pitch black and the cap was a dark gray. The figure looked up and I gasped as I realized it had red eyes. It then came charging towards me. I stood still as I prepared for impact, but there was none. I opened my eyes and turned around to see the figure had charged right passed me.

I looked and saw that the real Link was also behind me. He had his blood drenched hands and could not lift his sword. I watched helplessly as the darkness destroyed his body as it swerved around him as if it were consuming his soul. I heard his cries of pain but I could not move, it seems as if the darkness were torturing me. I then remembered the message,  
Hero and Royalty shall die as one... It rung in my head and I realized we could not be together...

I came back to reality as Link was repeating my name. "Tetra! Tetra! Tetra!" Link yelled as he shook my shoulders.

I then spoke to let him know I was ok, "I'm fine..."

I was shocked as my voice had came out in a darkened kind of tone. "Thank heavens Tetra you gave me a scare there!" Link then embraced me.

I then pushed him away with full force, "NO! The message says we cannot be together!" I yelled.

"Tetra! W-what..." Link trailed off.

"Link! We are in more danger then you think! We must gather my men and leave now, this island is covered in filthy darkness, can you not feel it?" I asked as I stood puzzled.

"No, what are you talking about Tetra? I am the Hero Of Winds, I can handle this one, just like I saved the Great Sea, one island should not be a problem." Link said trying to sound re-assuring.

"N-no... I won't let you." I then looked at his hands, they started bleeding. "LINK YOUR HANDS!" I panicked.

"What!" He then looked down at them, "THEY'RE BLEEDING!"

I then took his hand and examined it. There were no scars or scratches. I looked at him deep in his eyes and realized it was not his blood... But mine...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFIE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! 


	5. Yesterday's Feelings

The Legend Of Zelda: Waves Of Sound

I do not own The Legend Of Zelda, nor the song Yesterday's Feelings by The Used, I don't own them either...

The Used - Yesterday's Feelings

Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind where worries are washed out to sea.

See the changes peoples' faces are blured out like the sun spots or raindrops now all,

Those yesterday's feelings will all be lost in time but today i've wasted away for today is on my

Mind I left the only worries I had in my hands away from the light in my eyes holding tight and

Try not to hide how I feel cause feelings mean nothing now I can't care to worry I'm feeling so

Lonely breaking apart all this love in my heart...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yesterday's Feelings: Tetras Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw that it was Link's hands that were bleeding, but they were a cause from me. I looked and my wrist was bleeding because there was a huge gash in it. I yelled out a high pitch scream in pain. "Tetra! How did that happen?" Link asked as he took my wrist and applied pressure to try to stop the bleeding.

"The dark figure... We all grow corrupted, is exactly what Crow said... LINK!" I yelled as I figured part of the darkness out.

"Tetra, we can't trust Crow. Even if he did get us out, how do you know he is not the darkness? Who is the THEY that Crow speaks of? Is there even a darkness or a THEY?" Link then kissed me on the cheak.

"Listen to me Link..." I then scooted away from him even though I did love him. "I-I had a dream, from going in to some kind of state of shock... I was surronded by endless waves of darkness and I called out your name. Then a dark figure appeared, and it had almost your exact looks... It was your darkned self Link, after that it then looked up at me and charged towards me. I am guessing the reason why I am bleeding is because while it charged at me it hit me with the blade of the sword. Anyways, when it charged at me it did not go towards me but it went passed me..." I then made a long pause.

"Tetra... I love you, the darkness is trying to consume that! Please Tetra stop avoding this"  
Link then flat out planted a warm kiss on my lips, that sent a tingling sensation chill up my spine.

All of a sudden the dark feeling vanished from myself. "I'm sorry Link. Let's go now."

Link sighed, "Ok Tetra, I will leave for you. This place isn't that great anyways." 

We both then stood up and left to head for the shore.

I let my hand trail into his hand so we were holding hands. I let off a soft relived laugh. 

I then heard a angry grunt behind us. Link quickly let go of my hand and un-sheathed his sword as I did with my dagger. 

It was the same red griffion with much fire and anger in its eyes. "GYAH!" I charged right away. Surprised at my actions I sprung into action to fast because right away I was swung back by the griffions tail.

"Damn you to hell!" Screamed Link as he prepared for a hurricane spin attack.

"Foolish mortal you cannot leave... alive." The griffion spoke.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I clutched my stumic in agony.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Link yelled as he relesed his wave of energy from his hurricane spin.

The griffin just relesed a fire ball from its jaw, sending it directly at Link.

"No!" Screamed Link as his sword burnt and the blast sent him backwards right next to me.  
The griffion neared both of us hissing. 

"ENOUGH!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see where the voice had come from, it had come from Crow.

The Griffion went shifty eyed and lowered his voice, "They would dis-please the master, but if this is what you command master crow, I shall back down..."

The Griffion then lept away. Crow drew his daggers for his hands, "Do not let them find out,  
and do not follow me. I am going to try to put an end to this darkness! Farwell..."

"Wait!" I shouted.

Crow did not turn around but dissapered in a flash. "Shall we still leave Tetra?" Link asked as he clutched his side.

I shook my head, "He needs our help you are right. We cannot let this land parish, or leave this to fate as others..."

"Right... I agree Tetra, I love you." Link said with much understandment.

"Let's follow Crow." I said softly so no one but Link would hear me.

"Right." Link then wraped me into a quick embrace and kissed me.

This time I did not push away or anything. Instead I wraped my hands around his neck and kissed him back with more passion.

He did also, either of us not wanting to let go or end it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some "fluff" towards the end, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Check For A Pulse

The Legend Of Zelda: Waves Of Sound

Hmm... I have decided for some chapters there will be a song theme involved cause every time I write a story, I alawys and I mean alawys find my self listining to music! Can't go with out it ;)

I do not own the Legend Of Zelda, No Use For A Name, or the song Check For A Pulse.

"Check For A Pulse"

Fall into nowhere, fading out

Afraid of who we are, get used to it somehow

Like sad and distant memories

Time is something that we never can replace

A long and fucked up road but everyone's at home

Where it's dysfunctional and safe

You can hide inside your kingdom where the guards refuse to change

Without noticing the doubt in people these days

faces tell the story of a broken heart,

Together we fall apart

Is anyone alive in here?

Acceptance has become a common state of mind,

We love stupidity, it doesn't hurt as much

It's worse to feel than be out of touch

This is failure through conforming

Paranoia is trend as life hangs in the balance of the weak-minded

Free prescription of placebo for us all

We only stand when it's safe to fall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Check For A Pulse: Tetras Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link and I imeditly got up and started heading the direction Crow had went in. "We need to hurry Link, who knows if Crow can even take whatever he is facing!" I said as we scurried passed all the vines in the forest we now entered.

All of a sudden we stoped due to the fact there was a large rumbling sound and the ground was shaking. I fell and saw Link as well drop to the ground beside me. "Tetra, do you hear that?" Link asked in a silent tone.

"No... Wait what is that?" I heard Crows voice and a much deeper, seemingly like a much angrier voice. 

"Please master! Stop, someday people will come here and settle, we cannot keep killing, the gods of sound need to be stopped." I heard Crow pleading.

"Silence! I have already sacraficed a group of men, they were foolish enough to come here in the forest. It is forbidden here..." The booming voice stated.

"WHAT! No why did you do that the other two on this island won't be leaving now." Crow now had some what of concern in his voice.

"Those two as well shall also make a great sacrafice. I sense great power from the two, perhapes those two are chosen ones of destiny... Which will be even more pleasing then just a regular foolish pirate. The girl is the captain but I sense something else and the boy is garbed in simple islander clothes, but could this be the golden power from the other side"  
The voice quieted down.

"Please don't take them, if you do I will put an end to this mark my words!" Crow yelled.

"Is that a threat!" The voice boomed, and I felt rumbling.

"Yow!" Crow screamed.

I let out a high pitch gasp and the voice angerily spoke again, "What was that?"

Then a tall dark figure came out of the trees that I could bairly see due to the fact I was behind some bushes. I went wide-eyed and right away recognized the figure... It was a dark version of Link that was in my dream, but it was much bigger and it's piercing red eyes made me shiver. "Come now I can hear you..." The voice chuckled.

I could hear the foot-steps nearing me as the ground rumbled with every movement the dakness made. Link then grasped my hand for comfert. I could feel my heart race as the figure neared. Suddunly the movements stoped, just as I was about to scoot closer to Link there was a huge gust of wind that sent me away from Link and out of the bushes into the dark ones view! "It's you!" The figure yelled.

"No get away!" I yelled as I felt the most heavy fear I had ever felt in my whole entire life.

"Don't worry pirate girl..." The voice from the darker Link chuckled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Link shout as he jumped out of the bushes right at the darkness.

The figure just swung his arm at Link, and it sent him to a tree as I heard Link let out a sharp edgey cry of pain. "Link! Your gonna pay for that you bloody bastard!" I yelled even though I was trembeling with fear.

"Well you've got the bloody part right!" The figure then drew his sword and shot it through Link's stumic.

"NO LINK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-YOU-YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I shot up and drew my dagger.

I swung at the darkness but the he caught my dagger and threw it to the side. The darkned one then grabed me by the wrist and whispered into my ear evil words, "He's gonna die.  
don't worry though, i'm just as good as he is..."

"No! Get away from me you sick fuck!" I yelled as I struggled to get away.

His grip was strong and would not let go. Then we dissapered and I blanked out...

I then awoke in a bed with crimson covers. "Ow, my head..." I said as I rubbed it.

'Crap' I thought to myself as I remembered what happened. "Link..." I whispered into the empty candle-lit room. I let tears slip as they stained the sheets. 

I then gasped as I realized I was naked. I pulled the covers up so there was nothing revailing. "Don't you remember what happened?" I heard that darkned voice once again,  
the darkned Link as I called him.

The figure walked towards me and sat at my bedside as he evily chuckled. "So your the princess huh?"

"What?" I growled. "What the hell did you do to me?" I furiously asked.

"What do you think I did to you. Gee all the clues are there, I was horny, and you awoke naked, what do you think?" He snorted.

"Bastard!" I shouted as more tears escaped my face.

He had tooken 2 things in my life... My love and my virginity.

"Oh by the way you seemed to really enjoy it to the way you were giving off all those sexy moans. By the way you can call me Ink. Isn't that funny that we had sex and I never even told you my name." Ink then chuckled with such coldness in his voice.

"Why!" I yelled but could say no more.

"Hm maybe this time I can make you scream my name." Ink then started un-buckling his belt.

I then struggled to get away but found that my foot was chained to the bed post. I was doomed. When I turned back around Ink was un-dressed. I clenched my fists with anger as I wished that he would die in the firey hell of Din's fire. He the climbed on top of me and ignored my struggles to get away. He just pinned me there and looked at me straight in the eyes with his frightening red ones. "Stop..." I gave off one final dis-agreement. 

He laughed and started licking my body. I then shot up my knee straight into his groin. "Argh! You bitch!" He then punched me in the jaw which caused my lip to bleed. "Do that again it will be worse!" He threatened.

Ink then licked the blood off my lip and sent me in a forceful kiss with him. I hated it, every time he kissed me or something I thought of Link and how I was betraying him even though this was against my will. He then forced me down on my knees and said cockily, "Suck it."

I looked up with angry eyes and yelled back, "No!"

He slapped me in response and shouted again, "Suck it bitch!"

The tears welled up again but I knew I had no choice. I took his entire penis and sucked it in my mouth. He then let out many pleasureful moans which sounded like screeching Kees in my ears. 

Ink pushed me back down and layed his body on top of mine. He whispered something into my ear, "You'll get used to it, just like the others."

I cringed at how cold and hearltess he could be. He then plunged so hard in me I screamed in agony and pain. "INK!" I surprisinlgly yelled.

I was so mad at him, making me yell his name it wasn't fair. I was moaning and could not stand myself. He then took out his cock and started fingering me inside. I moaned at his two fingers in me and hated it. He then stuck another in and I let out a pleasure ful scream.

"Yeah baby, say my name!" He yelled. I right there was praying to Din this would end soon.

He took out his fingers and made me lick them. He then went back to plunging in and out of me. "INK! OH INK!" I screamed. I was disgusted with myself.

Finally it all ended me. He then got off the bed and said, "I think i'll keep you here for every other day." He then left.

I sometimes think I would've rather died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty crappy for Tetra huh?

REVIEW! 


	7. I Caught Fire

The Legend Of Zelda: Waves Of Sound

I last left off with a sad scene for Tetra. She think's Link is dead... In this chapter I shall go to Link's pov of how it was when Ink left with Tetra.

I do not The Legend Of Zelda, The Used, or the song I Caught Fire.

I Caught Fire-

Seemed to stop my breath, my hand on your chest waiting to cave in. From the bottom of

My hear your voice again, could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been. Maybe

You and me, so kiss me like you did my heart stopped beating such a softer sin. I'm melting

Never caught my breath every second i'm without you i'm a mess, ever know each other

Twist these words are stones. Why cuts aren't healing learning how to love, i'm melting.

In your eyes I lost my place, could stay awhile, and i'm melting in your eyes like my first time,

That I caught fire, just stay with me lay with me. You can stay and watch me fall and of

Course i'll ask for help, we could take our heads off, stay in bed, just make love that's all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Caught Fire: Link's Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I yelled as Tetra dissapered with the darkness, "Tetra! I'll get you back! I sware! I sware to Din!"

"Argh!" I clutched my bleeding wound that the darker one had left.

"Link..." I heard a gruff voice whisper.

I tilted my head to view who it was, "Crow?"

"Yes... I do not have energy to go on any more... But I can sacrafice my power to give to you. You're younger and stronger anyways and plus would have a better chance to... too save... them, save her... save this island... PLEASE!" Crow then let out a final scream of pain and deceased.

I then felt my would closing up and my energy returning to normal. "Crow... I will avenge you and I will get Tetra back!"

I then got up and picked up dark Link's sword that had been pulled out while my wound was healing. "I'm coming for you Tetra..." I then started down the trail to the left.

After a little while I came across a giant cave with a silver and gold rock blocking the entrance. 'Odd' I thought... "Hey there's something inscribed here in the rock!" I observed in the gold and silver rock. "It Says... The power of the Goddess Hefa of Harmony lies with-in this cavern... Those brave enough to suceed and shut down the evil will be granted to power of Hefa... However, those who shall fail shall perish into eternal darkness and become another sacrafice..." I awed as the chances were so tight.

I then remembered Tetra and thought that I would do anything to get her back. "You can't get in there without the proper sword..." I heard a voice behind me say.

I whirled around to find a femine version of Crow but with soft shallow pain in her eyes. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am Raven. Crow's wife and the previous queen of this land. Please follow me if you wish to obtain the Sound Sword." She then took off and ran right into the tree near by- wait no through it?

"Here goes nothing..." I sighed to myself. I ran after her and surprisingly the tree was not solid but, instead it was a room flickered by toarches. 

Inside the room heavinly music soothed my ears as it played. I looked straight ahead in the room, and there it was... The Sound Sword. "Take it brave hero." Raven softly said.

"Right... This is for you Tetra..." I then went up to the pestidal and with-drew the sacred sword softly. 

I turned around to thank Raven, but she was not there. "Thanks." I said in silence even though she could not hear me.

I exited the tree and went back to the wall of Gold and Silver. I with-drew my blade and got a closer look at it. The blade was a bright silver, followed by a deep red at the tip of the blade. As for the handle, which was also a deep red as well. I then did a jump attack at the wall, and just like the barrier in Hyrule the wall shattered right before my eyes.

"One step closer to you Tetra..." I said to myself as I cautiously entered the Cave...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not to much of a cliffie.  
Please Review... 


End file.
